Things are complicated
by kswaf
Summary: Gregory and Christophe are mercenaries. Kyle's just a kid in town who knows how to hack computers. Love-Triangle, but my favorite: KylexGreg sexiness.


**Title:** Things are…complicated.

**Pairing:** Kyle Gregory (What! Crazy, huh! This is the first M-rated one!)

**Summary:** Gregory and Christophe are mercenaries. Kyle's just a kid in town who knows how to hack computers.

**Author's Notes:** I have not proof-read this at all, so please, if anyone would like to beta this, feel free to do so, and I will re-post it 3  
>There are ten parts to this story, but they are all on one chapter, so it's easier to read.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One:<strong>

"We need a hacker." _Gregory King. South Park, Colorado. Origin: Yardale, England.18 years old. Mercenary._

"For what?" _Christophe Delorne. South Park, Colorado. Origin: Unknown, France.18 years old. Mercenary._

The blonde Brit shuffled through some papers on a desk, organizing them in some fashion.

"I need to access some files from the state's computer system. It has information on one of our targets," Gregory said, pulling a paper out of the stack and handing it to Christophe.

The Frenchman eyed the paper, his cigarette hanging limp between his lips. He nodded and handed the paper back.

"Bien. I will start looking tomorrow."

The brunette began making his way out of the door, but Gregory stopped him.

"I don't want this end like last time," he said to his fellow mercenary. His tone had a hint of ice in it.

Christophe had stopped. His mind flashed back, but he closed his eyes tight and opened them again to focus. With a wave of his hand, he exited the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two:<strong>

"You want me to what?" _Kyle Broflovski. South Park, Colorado. 18 years old. Hacker._

"You are needed for an assignment. We need you to hack into a computer system." Christophe let the smoke drift from his lips as he spoke. Kyle winced as it hit his face.

"I… I don't know. It's dangerous, isn't it? I mean, we can get caught hacking a major system," Kyle nervously bit his lip. He wondered why Christophe had come to him for it. Sure, he was good at hacking, but they could find someone better, couldn't they?

"I heard you were good, zo I came to you. Oui ou non?"

The redhead looked around, thinking about it for a moment. He looked at the doors to South Park High, where Stan was just now exiting from and looking for Kyle. He turned to the brunette and nodded quickly.

"Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three:<strong>

"So…? Was that okay?" Kyle looked up from the computer screen, which was currently blinking ACCESS GRANTED in big green letters, and looked at Gregory, who was staring at the screen, a blank look in his eyes, his hand on his chin.

Christophe shrugged from the couch he was lounging on, blowing out a long breathe of smoke. "Well, 'E deed eet. Z'at's what you wanted, no?"

The Brit turned away and walked to a desk on the other side of the room. He grabbed something, walked back to Kyle, and dropped something in his lap.

"I need his file from the state's system. Think you can handle it?"

Kyle grinned. "Yeah, dude."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four:<strong>

"Holy shit, guys, what happened?" Kyle asked, getting up from the sofa as Gregory and Christophe walked through the door.

Each of them looked beaten up. Gregory's normally coiffed hair was sticking out at places. He had blood on his shirt and his right sleeve was ripped off. Christophe limped in, his shovel over his shoulder, a cigarette in his mouth, and an orange sleeve tied tightly around his thigh.

"We 'ad a bit of trouble,' he said, throwing his shovel onto the floor. He sent a glare to Gregory before walking down the hall and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Kyle turned to the blood, who had thrown his revolver down quite loudly onto the table. Kyle was thankful that the safety was on.

"Dude, seriously, what happened? Did something go wrong? We went over this plan for months. It was flawless. You had everything planned out and-"

"He was wrong."

Kyle stopped. "What?"

"That French bastard was wrong! He's what ruined it! He fucking dug too far and ended up in the lounge. They sent fucking dogs on us. _Dogs. _Do you remember how Christophe gets around dogs?" Gregory fell into the couch, taking off his damaged shirt. He leaned his elbows against his knees, hands covering his mouth. His eyes were set on nothing, but they were set in an intense glare.

Kyle swallowed. "How'd he get shot?"

Gregory sighed, sitting back. "He made it out of the hole and started running. I tried to shoot the dogs. I got two of them. One attacked Christophe. He was moving around and screaming so much, I miss the God damned dog and hit him."

Kyle looked towards the bathroom door, then back at Gregory. "Well, obviously you got away, right?"

"Just barely. The guards grabbed Chris and I ran for it. I snuck back in an hour later when they weren't looking and got him."

"You just left him there?" Kyle's voice raised a bit.

Gregory looked up at him, eyes narrowed. "If I hadn't, we'd both be dead."

"You don't leave your partner behind. You don't leave your _friend _behind."

Gregory stood. "He's no friend of mine. Listen, you just got here and you nothing of our past, so don't go around saying shit freely, okay?"

Kyle's nostrils flared in anger and he turned and walked towards the bathroom. As Gregory sat back down, he heard the bathroom door slam shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Five:<strong>

"It sucks that you got a scar from it," Gregory heard Kyle from the hall. Kyle was talking to Christophe. They had been talking a lot lately.

He walked out into the living room and into the kitchen. The talking ceased and Kyle and Christophe looked at Gregory. A few months had passed since the incident. Things had been tense for a while, but now things were just… awkward. At least they were when they weren't on another assignment.

Gregory knew something was going on between the two. Christophe wasn't one for showing feelings too often, but Gregory could tell. Oh, could he tell. Kyle, on the other hand, was very friendly with Chris. He'd do things for him, sit with him and talk about random things. And Christophe actually interacted. The blonde couldn't remember the last time Christophe was actually interested in someone, besides himself (meaning Gregory). He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Six:<strong>

"Congratulations, Class of 2011!"

Caps went flying into the air. The building filled with cheers as the seniors of South Park High ran around collecting their hats, talking to friends, hugging teachers and parents. Gregory stood and walked out of the doors without a word to anyone.

As he rounded a corner, he heard hushed voices. Peeking around, he saw Christophe and Kyle standing-a little too close together-and talking. Chris was actually smiling. Gregory clenched his teeth and walked out of the building and to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Seven:<strong>

"Kyle, please wake up."

Gregory leaned against the white walls of Hells Pass Hospital, listening to Christophe talking to a comatose Kyle. His voice was almost… pleading. It was sick. How could Christophe let this happen? He let his feelings get in the way. …Again.

"_Sleep with me."_

"_No."_

"_Come on. Eet's only sex. Eet won't get een ze way of anyzing."_

"_It will get in the way of work."_

"_Gregory…"_

"_You know how I feel about you. But. Work comes first."_

"_I know… You're just so…"_

"_Don't."_

The Brit blinked a few times to rid himself of his memories as Christophe walked out of the room. His eyes were red. Puffy, almost. The car accident the night of graduation had left Christophe untouched. Kyle, however, did not have such luck.

"How is he?"

"Ee's fine. Ee… woke up."

"He did?"

"He doesn't remember anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Eight:<strong>

"Have you seen Christophe?" Kyle asked as he walked into the room, a crutch under one arm.

"No. Have you checked his room?"

Kyle nodded. "I looked in, but he wasn't there."

Gregory looked at Kyle before standing and walking to Chris's room. He looked in. No one was there. He walked to his bed, then looked around his room. Something was wrong. He went to the dresser and pulled it open. It was empty. Turning around, his eyes landed on the desk, where a sheet of paper sat.

_Dear Kyle and Gregory,_

_France is calling my name. Good-bye._

_- Christophe D._

Gregory looked up at Kyle, who had managed to hobble into the room. "He's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Nine:<strong>

"What happened between you and Christophe?"

Gregory looked up from his paperwork to eye Kyle. "Why do you want to know?"

"I knew you were jealous. I'm sorry if I did anything to-"

"I was not jealous."

Kyle sat quietly. It was July. He would soon be starting school at the University of Denver. He would be leaving his friends and family. Deep down, he felt like it was his fault that Gregory hated him. He took Chris away from him.

Gregory sighed into the silence and looked up from his work.

"We… had a thing. He said it was just sex. It was so much more." He looked at Kyle. "I told him, before you joined, not to let it happen again. Not to let his feelings get the in the way of work. He never did listen," he said with a sad chuckle.

"How did they get in the way of work?" Kyle asked gently.

"We were on an assignment. We had both been caught. They were interrogating us. He let slip of our… thing, and they tortured me. I told him I would never forgive him, but… I did. I just couldn't tell him. And then you came along. And it started happening again." He paused and looked away. Then he looked at Kyle again. "What happened the night of the accident? Do you remember?"

Kyle thought back, then slowly nodded. "We were driving. I stopped at a red light. We were talking… and then, he kissed me. It caught me off-guard. I mean, I liked him, but… I just didn't expect it. I let off the break and drove into the intersection when…"

Gregory looked down at his hands in his lap. Christophe had actually felt something for Kyle. And Kyle had felt something back. Christophe had never felt that for Gregory, even when Gregory would have given up his life for him.

"I'm sorry…" the two said in unison. Each looked up, catching the others eyes, and a small smile graced each pair of lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Ten:<strong>

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

Gregory hung up his phone and walked out the door. The cold snow of December fell and covered the grass of South Park. Gregory trudged through it, a heavy black coat keeping him warm. He couldn't get Kyle's voice out of his head. He could tell he was crying.

After only 7 minutes, the blonde arrived at the Broflovski house. Kyle was home for the holidays, and Gregory saw his car in the driveway. He walked up to the door, rang the bell, and waited for a response. When he received none, he jiggled the handle. It was unlocked.

Walking in, he called out. No one answered.

"Kyle? Are you home?"

He walked up the stairs and into Kyle's room. He wasn't there. Walking out, he saw the bathroom light on. He approached the doorway and saw Kyle leaning against the sink, sniffling.

"You alright?" Gregory asked gently.

"He's really not coming back, huh?" Kyle asked, his voice threatening to break.

"I don't know, Kyle," Gregory felt for the kid. After their confessions, they had grown considerably closer.

"I just… He was my first…"

Gregory blinked. And swallowed. Christophe was Kyle's first? _Shit…_ he thought. He walked toward the redhead and placed a shoulder on his back.

"Come on. Let's get you into bed."

He led Kyle into his room and laid him down. Then, he left and returned with a glass of water and some Aspirin.

"Thanks," Kyle mumbled as he took them.

"It's going to be okay, you know," Gregory said softly, resting a hand on Kyle's arm. He offered a smile and leaned down to kiss his head. A hand was placed on the back of his neck, and Gregory paused. It was Kyle's hand. Leaning back, his eyes locked with Kyle's. He hadn't noticed how beautiful the emerald shined in the light.

Kyle searched Gregory's face for something. Anything. He saw…empathy. He knew Gregory had experienced this with Chris before. And now, he was gone, and neither of them could get him back.

"Kyle, I…" Gregory paused and sighed.

"Make everything OK again," Kyle whispered, before leaning up and pressing his lips to Gregory's.

Part Ten:

Their clothes were strewn about the floor. The bed hit the wall with a small thud. Kyle groaned. Gregory licked his lips, gaining pace. His hand slipped between their bodies and embraced Kyle's erection, pumping it the same pace as his hips.

"Greg… I'm…"

"Say it," the blonde demanded.

"I'm so close…"

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm gunna… Fuck."

Gregory slammed into Kyle harder with a moan.

"Fuck, Greg, I'm gunna come!" And with a hard thrust, Kyle came into Gregory's hand.

Gregory bit his lip and drove deeper into Kyle's tight heat. With a final thrust, he came, too. With the little energy he had, he grabbed his undershirt from the floor and cleaned his hand and Kyle's chest. Throwing it aside, he pulled out and lay next to Kyle.

Kyle turned to look at Gregory.

"Gregory, I-"

"This won't interfere with work, will it?" The Brit asked, his eyes pleading for something.

Kyle placed a hand on Gregory's cheek, his thumb rubbing softly.

"No, it won't."

A few hours later, Gregory redressed and left the house just as Stan was walking up the walkway to the door. He looked back at the blonde and then to Kyle.

"What was he here for?" Stan asked, walking inside the house.

Kyle watched Gregory walk away, and as he closed the door, said, "Things are… complicated right now."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Leave reviews please! :D<p>

I really, really love hearing what people like about my stories, so reviews are awesome!


End file.
